Uma noite, uma vez mais
by moorg
Summary: Ela era morta durante o dia e viva durante a noite. Mas, definitivamente, a mais bela mulher de toda a eternidade. One-shot.


Twilight não me pertence, dik.

**EPOV**

O barulho da chuva caindo estava ficando insuportável. Desde o início do crepúsculo a queda d'água era incessante e eu realmente estava incomodado com o som.

Morar em um local afastado de todo o resto da cidade e em cima de uma colina foi a arma que consegui para obter paz. O barulho dos carros, sons altos e da cidade em si não me agradava. Viver com pequenas visitas de faxineiras e parentes próximos fazia da minha felicidade algo realmente verdadeiro, mas o silêncio constante às vezes resultava em uma profunda solidão que eu enganava com telefonemas aos meus pais e irmãos.

Eu jantava na grande mesa de madeira e lia um livro quando ouvi batidas na porta. Alguém perdido procurando abrigo, imagino. Daria uma desculpa que não convenceria nem a mim mesmo e o mandaria embora o mais rápido possível.

Levantei-me pensando na primeira desculpa que poderia dar. Nada veio-me à mente. Improvisaria.

Abri a porta, já pronto para mandar quem quer que fosse sair da minha casa imediatamente, quando a vi. Os brilhantes olhos castanhos me encaravam com intensidade, a pele absurdamente branca e bochechas coradas contrastavam com os longos cabelos que tinham a mesma cor dos olhos. Sua boca vermelha estava semi-aberta e sua respiração estava ofegante. Vestia um longo e aparentemente pesado vestido e estava completamente molhada. Nunca, em meus trinta anos de vida, vira algo tão bonito como a mulher na minha frente.

- Desculpe-me por bater em sua porta mesmo sem conhecer-te, mas estou caminhando há horas e não encontro cidade ou casa alguma. – ela disse em tom formal e um sotaque um tanto quando... diferente. – Teria algum problema em abrigar-me em sua residência até a chuva parar? Não há necessidade do dia clarear, apenas a chuva cessar.

Demorei um tempo para organizar as idéias. Ela era deslumbrante e elegante mesmo estando completamente molhada e sua voz era excessivamente sensual. A mulher precisou repetir a pergunta para que eu voltasse dos meus devaneios.

- Ah, sim, pode ficar por enquanto. – disse, dando-lhe passagem para entrar, desobedecendo completamente todas as minhas próprias regras. Em outra ocasião, jamais permitiria que um estranho entrasse em minha casa ou ofereceria meus trajes para que colocasse – Se preferir, pode tirar a roupa molhada. Eu te empresto algo seco, mas não é nada pequeno ou feminino. – ela riu. Uma pequena risada baixa e encantadora.

- Seria muito gentil da sua parte senhor...

-Edward. Edward Cullen. – ela assentiu com um início de sorriso.

- Estou muito grata, senhor Cullen.

Fui ao meu quarto e peguei-lhe uma toalha e algumas roupas velhas. Camisa e calça de moletom devem ser uma boa opção. Quando voltei para a sala, ela estava exatamente no mesmo lugar que antes - a um passo da porta - e me olhava fixamente. Entreguei-lhe a toalha azul marinho e o moletom de mesma cor, guiando-a até o banheiro do corredor.

Voltei para a sala de jantar com a intenção de terminar de comer, mas assim que sentei-me na cadeira, a mulher estava parada na entrada da sala.

- Se não se importa, deixei a toalha no banheiro. – assenti e olhei para o meu prato – Oh, desculpe-me, devo ter atrapalhado o seu jantar! Ficarei olhando a janela, vendo se a chuva passa, e não o atrapalharei mais. Com licença. – ela baixou a cabeça e se virou para voltar à sala principal.

-Não. – ela parou e me olhou – Não é necessário. Sente-se aí. – mexi no cabelo – Está com fome? Coma alguma coisa. – apontei as panelas no fogão com a cabeça.

- Não estou com fome, muito obrigada. – ela disse amavelmente.

- Então... Como se chama?

- Bella.

- Seu nome é Bella?

- Isabella. Mas eu prefiro que me chame apenas de Bella.

- Ah, sim... – dei uma garfada na comida – Então, Bella, o que estava fazendo sozinha na floresta? Uma moça andando só em qualquer lugar é perigoso. – ela apenas sorriu. Um pequeno e discreto sorriso.

- Sou nova na cidade, cheguei há dois dias e resolvi conhecer o local. Admito que me precipitei ao sair sozinha, mas não achei que um lugar tão bonito e calmo pudesse apresentar algum perigo. Ainda mais para mim...

- Ainda mais para você? – perguntei terminando a minha refeição.

-Sim, bem, é.... – ela gaguejou um pouco – Sou... Sou muito desastrada! Isso. Sou um verdadeiro perigo para mim mesma. Por isso não imaginei que houvesse algo que pudesse fazer-me mal.

Um som estrondoso e uma luz forte.

- Trovões - disse olhando para a janela.

- Oh, meu Deus! Desculpe, senhor Cullen, se quiser eu posso ir embora mesmo assim, eu...

- Edward.

- O quê?

- Chame-me apenas de Edward.

- Oh! – _Bella_ exclamou – Tudo bem.

- Não precisa ir embora. Pode ficar até o amanhecer.

- Muito, muito obrigada, Edward!

Ouvir meu nome ser falado por aqueles lábios e naquela entonação, arrisco-me dizer, erótica, fez meus estômago revirar e meus olhos encarar os delas. Um pequeno sorriso estava em seu rosto e esse não era de timidez, inocência ou felicidade; era a mais pura e absurda malícia.

Bella se levantou e andou até mim. Segurou minhas mãos e puxou-as num mudo pedido para que eu me levantasse. O fiz.

- De que forma poderia demonstrar mais adequadamente o tamanho da minha gratidão, _Edward_? – ela sussurrou aproximando-se da minha orelha e mordendo meu lóbulo. Separou-se um pouco apenas para me encarar com seu sorriso pervertido. Muito perto.

- Não precisa agradecer. – minha voz saiu mais seca e fria do que o normal. O contraste entre meu estado psicológico e físico com a minha voz era imensamente absurdo. E ela notara.

- Mas eu quero! – seus olhos brilhavam mais do que quando eu abrira a porta e seus lábios formaram um bico infantil que era o total oposto do seu olhar. Era como fogo e gelo, homem e mulher, sim e não.

- Talvez possamos dar um jeito nisso... – falei com a voz fraca. Estava hipnotizado.

Então ela me beijou. Não com um simples encostar de lábios, mas um beijo de verdade. Pego de surpresa, não expressei nenhuma reação até que ela começasse a tirar a minha camisa. Quando a beijei de volta, ela se afastou e me encarou. Com um pequeno sorriso voltou a me beijar. Dessa vez, pior – ou melhor – do que antes.

Minhas mãos correram para seu quadril e seus braços enlaçaram o meu pescoço. Tentei levantá-la e ela se pendurou em mim, colocando suas pernas ao meu redor. Caminhei até o meu quarto com ela indecisa se beijava a minha boca ou o meu pescoço. Deitei-a na minha cama e ela parou o beijo. Encaramo-nos durante segundos e Bella levantou os braços esperando que tirasse-lhe a blusa. O fiz vagarosamente.

Fizemos amor durante toda a noite. Amor, não, sexo. Sexo do mais indelicado e sedento tipo. Do mais _prazeroso_.

Quando acordei pela manhã, senti um peso ao meu lado da cama. Não me virei para olhar o que era, apenas levantei e vesti uma cueca. Fui ao banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal. Voltei ao quarto e a vi deitada no mesmo lugar. Seu peito não se mexia com a respiração e a sua pele não tinha mais cor nenhuma. Apesar de muito branca, suas bochechas tinham uma leve coloração avermelhada, cor essa que tornara-se extinta.

Subi meu olhar para o seu pescoço e o que vi me assustou: Marcas. Não eram simples marcas de chupadas ou mordidas, eram marcas de corda. Seu rosto não tinha expressão e um filete de sangue saía de sua boca. Estava morta.

Teria eu matado Isabella sem saber? O quão fora de mim estava ontem a ponto de chegar a matar uma mulher e nem ao menos me lembrar?

Ou talvez ela estivesse morta desde o início.

Levei uma mão ao meu pescoço e lá tinha algo diferente. Mordidas. Não de simples dentes, mas de presas. E eu não lembrava de nada.

Meu dia resumira-se em observar o cadáver em cima da minha cama e refletir em como aquilo ocorrera. Até que eu caí no sono. E a noite chegou.

- Está cansado, Edward? – a doce e familiar voz sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Hum... – apenas murmurei.

Ao abrir meus olhos, deparei-me com a imagem de Bella na minha frente. Nua e corada. Viva.

Minha rotina, a partir daí mudara completamente. Minhas noites foram ocupadas pela mais bela e diferente mulher que poderia existir.

Ela era viva, perfeita. À noite. E um cadáver de enforcação. De dia.

* * *

AEAE acabou! Bem, resolvi escrever essa one-shot depois de ver um "documentário" sobre vampiros; desde a Condessa Elizabeth Bathory, a primeira "vampira" até os vampiros modernos. Uma história sobre um homem que recebeu a visita de uma bela mulher que no dia seguinte estava morta foi a minha base para a fanfic. Obviamente não escrevi igual à história, mas minha base saiu dela e da lenda de vampiros na Europa do século XIX.

Por ser a minha primeira fanfic de vampiro, perdoem qualquer tipo de absurdo com relação ao vampirismo. O mesmo para o meu projeto de lemon. Preciso aprender a escrevê-los rs.

O título da one é um pedacinho de uma música que eu adoro e, só essa parte, achei que daria um bom título. - Thanks for the memories do Fall Out Boy

Sou uma autora extremamente carente de **reviews**, então ficaria muito feliz se as recebesse. :D


End file.
